blacksnowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotaro Kazama
Kotaro Kazama is a main character in their Raigon Unit led by Ishiro Kazukazaoa in The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation. He is the Ninja of the group, although he is seen as the most cheerful one, which is not normally known to be depicted with Ninja's. He is also the leader of the Kazama Family and related to Zero Kazama, the great traitor of the Kazama Family. He was in love with Gemma Mariella Wolfe, although she never recognized his feelings for her, and a good friend of Alex Furia's. He has a deep hatred of Saul Nikolai Chryst, although, he couldn't see the team without him. Currently, he has become infatuated with Alice Cynthia Road. Personality Kotaro is normally very cheery and peaceful, not liking fighting. But when he does fight, a side of him that he does like pops up and he sometimes loses control and kills without any remorse of caring about anyone in the way. He has, however, managed to only show this side of him when he is at high altitudes of emotion. When not in battle or a war of some kind, he is cheerful, caring, and loving, only wanting to make the people around him happy. Background He is a trained warrior, despite his cheerful appearance and happy attitude. Despite the fact that he is a trained warrior of the ninja arts, he will usually not kill many of my enemies unless he is forced to. His life as a child grew up this way mainly because he was born into a family of ninja's, and most of my life has been him learning the ways of our clan and when he is going to become the leader of the family. However, he couldn't understand why they so desperately wanted him to become that, and because of his misunderstanding, he ran away from his household and became his own man with his own rules, living his life as a positive person instead of being a cold-blooded killer, as his family wanted to. Since then, he has become very much skilled in the arts of his own ability and learned to grow in skill through the years. He has not heard from my family since he ran away. And that was 15 years ago... Character Relationships Eric - Gemma Mariella Wolfe - Saul Nikolai Chryst - Da'Liel Atsu Baas - Alex Furia - Alice Cynthia Road - Zero Kazama - Kansuke Yamamoto - Other Information He is very skilled in the ways of kenjutsu (sword techniques) and developed many of my own from the swords he has obtained over the years. He truly enjoys using the two handed style of swordsmanship known as the "dual-wielding" style, allowing him to freely control two swords at once. His favorite type of swords are the Katana, Nodachi, and a Jin Tachi mainly because of their length, swiftness, easy craftsmanship, and cutting ability. But he also likes to use my occasional Fuma Shuriken and smaller throwing knives, equipped with the the occassional trigger weapon connected to it. Quotes *(To enemy Black Snow Ninja) "Never underestimate a Ninja." Category:Characters Category:The Day of Black Snow 2 Category:Heroes